Cinderella
Cinderella is a princess from Cinderella. Voice Actors # Ilene Woods - English # Jennifer Hale (Speaking & Singing Voice) - English # Lily James - (Live Action) English # Joke De Kruijf - Dutch The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) She played as Dorothy Gale She is a girl in Kansas Wendy in Wonderland She played as Alice's Sister She is Alice's sister Cinderella in Wonderland She played as Alice She is a little girl Sherman in New York She played as Mrs. Leary She is Andrew's very beautiful adoptive mother Charladdin She played as Princess Jasmine She is an Arabian princess Bagheera (Dumbo) She played as Elephant Catty She is an elephant Beauty and the Brian Griffin and Beauty and the Cricket She played as Belle She is a French girl The Great Outback Detective She played as Miss Kitty Animal Story (Stephen Druschke's version) She played as Mrs. Davis She is Andy's mother The Big Comfy Couch (1701Movies Style) She played as Granny Garbanzo She is Loonette's granny Gone with the Wind (brucesmovies1 style) She played as Careen O'Hara She is Scarlett's sister Star Wars (Hiatt Grey Style) she played Padme The Little Maid she played Ariel She is a mermaid Rainbow (1995) (brucesmovies1 style) she played Jackie Bailey She is a Mike and Steve's mother Cody (Dumbo) she played the elephant with the Orange headwear (Giddy) Charmambi she played as Adult Faline She is a fawn Cinderella Poppins She played Mary Poppins She is a nanny Cinderella and the Seven Heroes she played Snow White Penny and Company she played Dodger She is a dog Jakeambi and Michael (a.k.a Bambi) she played Bambi's Mother Cinderella's Dress she played as Charlotte She is a spider Cinderella In Wonderland she played as Alice Mailbox (Arthur) she played Sue Ellen She played Belle in Beauty and the Gorilla (Hiatt Grey style) Portrayals: *Sofiarella she played by Sofia *Annarella she played by Anna *Rapunzella and Alice the First: Once Upon A Princess she played by Rapunzel *Eilonwyrella she played by Princess Eilonwy *Bellerella she played by Belle *Sawyerella she played by Sawyer *Mindyrella she played by Princess Mindy *Vanessarella she played by Vanessa Bloome *Destinyrella she played by Destiny *Candacerella she played by Candace Flynn *Isabellarella she played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *D.W. (Cinderella) she played by D.W. Read *Lilyrella she played by Lily *Izzyrella she played by Izzy *Charityrella she played by Charity Bazaar Gallery Cinderella in Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella in Cinderella IMG 0679.JPG Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-887.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-713.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-680.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-267.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-254.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg CinderellaRedesign.png Cinderella 2015-t2.jpg Cinderellanew.png 637-cinderella label1.png Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg Cinderella-795.png Cinderella as Servant.jpg|Cinderella as Servant Cendrillon a un corps de dragon en bande dessinée.png|Cinderella's transformation as Ludmilla's Dragon Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters with a bow Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Cinderella Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Blue Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Memes Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Comedians Category:Characters who can swim Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Children with a cute voice Category:Beautiful Characters